Mía para siempre
by Luly Masen Cullen
Summary: One-shot. Una traición bastó para que ella corriera hacia los brazos del hombre que la había esperado por años y que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por esta pequeña niña de sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Disclaimer:**_** Como todas ya saben, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

****Esta es mi primera historia, espero que no sean tan malas, pero recibo criticas constructivas para seguir con mi pasión_._

_(Los pensamientos de los personajes están de esta forma)_

* * *

><p><strong>Reneesme POV<strong>

Estaba muy feliz, mi jefe estaba celebrando su aniversario de matrimonio por lo que me dio la tarde libre. No lo pensé dos veces, me subí a mi Mustang rojo y aceleré. Jacob, mi novio hace 3 años y mi ahora prometido estaba en casa y yo pensaba en darle una pequeña sorpresa y solo en pensar en como podríamos matar el tiempo durante la tarde apresuré el paso considerablemente. Subí por las escaleras ya que el ascensor se demoraba demasiado, llegué a mi piso y abrí la puerta de mi departamento con una enorme sonrisa en la cara pensando en la cara de Jacob.

Me puse a buscarlo ya que no estaba ni en el comedor ni en el living viendo televisión, lo que era raro para él. Luego pensé que tal vez podría estar durmiendo así que fui a nuestra habitación, sorprendida por la escena que me encontré cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé de pie, en shock.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas por lo que puse una mano en la pared buscando apoyo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían y ellos no se percataron de mi presencia, por lo visto ya que seguían en lo suyo.

-Bella- susurré casi imperceptiblemente y no se como logro escucharme. Ella estaba con su frente perlada de sudor, desnuda y con ¡ah! Jacob con la cara enterrada entre sus piernas.

Bella Swan era mi amiga en el Instituto, pero perdimos contacto cuando se mudó a New York para empezar una nueva vida.

Jacob levantó lentamente su cabeza al notar que los gemidos de Bella se detenían, pero mantenía una radiante sonrisa que se evaporó al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Hizo ademán en ponerse de pie cuando lo detuve diciendo

-Déjalo- me saque el hermoso anillo de diamantes y lo deje sobre la mesita de café. Miré a Bella quien estaba roja de furia.

-¡Estabas comprometido con ella! Me mentiste, me dijiste que vivías con ella mientras conseguías trabajo ¡Maldita sea! Edward tenía razón, eres un cerdo asqueroso ¡Te odio!- tomó su ropa y se encerró en el baño azotando la puerta. Miré a Jacob por una fracción de segundo antes de salir de ahí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Necesitaba estar con mi hermano, así que me dirigí a la mansión Cullen y esperaba con todo mi corazón que mis padres no hayan regresado de sus vacaciones en la isla de mi madre. Sí, mi madre tiene una isla, regalo de mi padre en su 15º aniversario.

Antes de bajarme del auto, me miré en el espejo. Mi maquillaje corrido, el pelo desordenado y mis mejillas hinchadas. La imagen que me encontré al llegar a lo que yo consideraba mi hogar volvía una y otra vez a mi cabeza. El hombre que amaba y con el que tenía planes de vida me había traicionado hasta lo más profundo.

Entré a la casa con la llaves que mis padres me dieron cuando cumplí los 18 y busqué a Edward. Lo busqué por toda la planta baja y esto me dio la impresión de estar haciendo lo mismo que antes, pero estaba segura de que aquí no encontraría nada desagradable. Además, Jabob no me buscaría hasta que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Cuando no lo encontré decidí subir a buscarlo a su pieza. Tal vez estaba viendo sus adorados partidos de fútbol.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una muy linda sorpresa. Alec Volturi, el mejor amigo de Edward, iba saliendo del baño solo con una toalla amarrada a la cadera. Cuando fui adolescente estuve enamorada perdidamente de el durante mucho tiempo. La perfecta imagen que tenia frente a mi era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado en mis sueños más hormonados, las gotas de agua rodaban por su esculpido pecho, su sedoso pelo negro estaba húmedo y desordenado, y sus hermosos ojos color pardo estaban fijos en mí. Me obligué a recuperar la compostura ya a despegar los ojos de su maravilloso y formado pecho.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pegunté suavemente intentando disimular mi intranquilidad.

-Ehh... Ehh...Esto, creo que, bueno parece que salió... Bueno en realidad, Bella lo llamó y se escuchaba alterada por lo que el salió para estar con ella, parece que tenía algo que ver con su novio- me entró la curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Su novio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo lo lleva Edward?- lo llené con preguntas y ni siquiera le di tiempo para responder.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Bueno, tiene novio hace 8 meses- "¡8 meses! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"- y no tengo idea de cómo se llama, ella dijo que el prefería tener algo mas privado, como secreto, incluso llegamos a pensar que el era casado, pero ella se rió en nuestra cara- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo- Pero ya sabes como es Edward, él ha estado preocupado de el porque de su relación ultra secreta y por el fin que pudiera tener.

-¡Claro! Edward siempre ha amado a Bella y sabía que seguían en contacto, pero no tenia idea de que ella estaba en la cuidad- Edward me tendría que dar una gran explicación sobre esto- Como sea, yo se quien es este hombre misterioso, es Jacob, nos ha engañado a las dos y ahora yo estoy total y completamente perdida, siento como si me hubieran extirpado el corazón y me lo hubieran puesto de nuevo para poder seguir con vida, pero el dolor no se va- la realidad me golpeó y lloré, lloré mucho y con todas mis fuerzas.

Por un momento desee que todo esto fuera aun sueño. Los fuertes brazos de Alec me rodearon cálidamente ofreciéndome consuelo. Pensé en algún momento si tendría alguna vez una oportunidad con el.

**Alec POV**

No pude prepararme, ni siquiera pude vestirme. Cuando Reneesme entro por la puerta, yo quedé paralizado. Su hermosura, como muchas otras veces, me dejó anonadado. Cuando la conocí hace muchos años atrás, su belleza me impactó y ella solo tenía 15 años. Yo tenía 19, se pueden imaginar que necesitaba fijarme en mujeres de mi edad para satisfacer mis necesidades físicas, pero desde que la conocí, no he podido estar con nadie más.

Flash-Back

Edward y yo éramos amigos hace 3 meses. No conocimos en la universidad y mientras nos aburríamos el propuso colarnos a la fiesta de 15 de su hermana pequeña. Me comento que era una fiesta de macaras por lo que fue fácil llegar ahí, yo me colaría pues el tenía que estar ahí si o si. Nos sentamos en el bar y pedimos un whisky, íbamos en la mitad del vaso cuando apagaron las luces y bajaron la música. Había un solo reflector que apuntaba hacia la escalera, me giré y me encontré con un ángel. El vaporoso vestido color crema le hacia resaltar su pálida piel. Edward me dio un codazo y dijo

-Deja de mirar a mi pequeña hermana como si fuera un pedazo de carne- puso su sonrisa torcida y eso me indico que estaba bromeando. Reneesme bailo con su padre y luego fue a conversar con sus amigas, le sonreí a Edward, me fui a donde estaba Nessie, y me puse enfrente de ella.

-Me concederías esta pieza- pregunté tomándola de la mano. La mascara no le permitía ver quien era yo, pero yo sabia quien era ella. La llevé al centro de la pista, la tomé de la cintura y nos movimos al compás de la música.- Estás hermosa mi querida Nessie- le susurré suavemente en el oído. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó en una mezcla de miedo y excitación

-En este momento eso no importa- la acerqué mas a mi cuerpo y ella se sonrojó- Salgamos de aquí- la tomé de la mano y la llevé al balcón. Ella se puso al borde y miro el bello paisaje nocturno.

-¿Quién eres?- repitió- debes decirme, no puedo estar sola aquí afuera con alguien que no conozco- la calle con un dulce beso en los labios, al principio se resistió, pero después de un momento se rindió poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo puse las mías en su delicada cintura. Nuestros labios se movían como si hubieran esperado este ansiado encuentro desde toda la vida. Me separé, la miré fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me hacen delirar.

-Deben estar buscándote- dije lo mas suavemente posible intentando no romper la burbuja en la que estábamos. La solté y antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, di media vuelta, me saqué el antifaz y lo deje caer al suelo.

Fin flash-back

Y ahora yo estaba aquí, con solo una toalla para poder taparme y ella, con el corazón destrozado.

Con el tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron, ahora yo estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella, pero yo no podía, pero no podía decir una palabra y menos ahora ya que lo que ella esperaba que fuera el amor de su vida la acababa de engañar. Eso si que era un golpe bajo. Yo seguía abrazándola ya que no sabía que más hacer, pero mi cuerpo tenía otra idea por lo que empezó a reaccionar lentamente y lo menos que quería en este momento era asustar a Nessie. La separé de mi cuerpo un momento y dije

-Mi pequeña Nessie- ella se tensó por como la llama- ¿sabes? Podría abrazarte todo el día, pero ahora necesito vestirme- ella se sonrojó y asintió levemente.

Tomé la ropa que estaba a los pies de la cama y entre al baño. Volví a pensar en lo que pasó en ese cumpleaños. Nunca le revelé mi identidad y tampoco intenté nada con ella a pesar de mis fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, ya que yo quería que ella viviera su tierna edad. Pero ahora ella tenía 21, era mas madura y no había problema en que estuviera conmigo, el único problema eran sus apestosos sentimientos hacia el chucho. Edward sabe de mis sentimientos hacia su hermana y los aprueba totalmente ya que dice que yo soy "apto" para su hermanita.

Cuando salí del baño me di cuenta de que Nessie me comía con los ojos, tal vez estaba paranoico, pero lo que siguiente que sucedió me demostró lo contrario ya que de un momento a otro saltó, enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y estampó sus labios contra los míos. El movimiento repentino me sorprendió, pero para apoyarnos mejor la presioné contra la pared y respondí el beso acariciando esos labios sedosos que había anhelado hace mucho. Cuando ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa reaccioné. Me despegue de ella y me di cuenta de que había abierto la camisa hasta la mitad de mi pecho. Nessie tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por lo que cerré los ojos para poder hablar con coherencia.

-Nessie, no podemos, tu- me interrumpió bruscamente

-¡No me digas que soy una niña porque no lo soy! Tengo 21 y creo que he pasado por suficientes cosas como para tomas mis propias decisiones y conocer mis necesidades ¡y lo que necesito ahora es que me jodas fuerte y duro para olvidar hasta mi nombre por un momento!- fue subiendo la voz y se alteraba cada vez mas. Se veía demasiado sensual cuando se enojaba y mi pene palpitó en espera por sus últimas palabras. _¡Alec, concéntrate!_

-Nessie, cálmate. Te iba a decir que no podemos tener relaciones porque en este momento tu estas triste y no estas pensando con claridad y paré precisamente porque estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba- dije lo mas calmado posible. Ella se acercó peligrosamente a mi y pasó su dedo por mi pecho desnudo.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta?- susurró en mi oído- ¿Qué pasa si yo soy la que no quiere parar? Te deseo hace mucho tiempo mi querido Alec- se sonrojó al decir lo ultimo, pero acto seguido volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos.

Terminó de desabrochar mi camisa y me di cuenta de que cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera haber tenido, había quedado olvidado.

-De aquí no paramos- dijo me bella Nessie

Le saque lentamente el traje de trabajo que aun traía puesto. Bese su boca para luego descender por su cuello, solté el broche de su sostén para poder besar esos rosados montículos que me hacían delirar y que por cierto era mucho mejor que en mis mas perfectas fantasías. Nessie saco rápidamente el cinturón y los pantalones.

Ambos teníamos solo una prenda encima y me detuve un momento para asegurarme de que ella estaba segura de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Ella asintió y se volvió a sonrojar. Retiré nuestras ultimas prendas, busqué un condón en la billetera, la recosté en la cama y entre en ella lentamente. Yo no tendría sexo con ella, yo le haría el amor.

Empecé con un movimiento suave y lento. No se si fue porque llevaba 6 años sin sexo o porque ella era jodidamente estrecha, pero el animal dentro de mi hizo que aumentara las embestidas para disfrutar mas de su pequeña cavidad. Nuestros gemidos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, al igual que nuestros movimientos, para terminar gritando como locos cuando llegamos a un delicioso clímax. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, mi Nessie dijo:

-¡Eso fue grandioso! Hay que repetirlo- y sin darme cuenta, Nessie abrió el cajón de la mesita de café, saco un puñado de condones y se puso sobre mi- Mi lindo hermano siempre esta preparado para todo y sinceramente nunca pensé que me podría beneficiar alguna vez con esto- dijo traviesamente.

Me puso el condón fácilmente ya que yo estaba listo y duro para la segunda ronda. Después de tres veces más caímos rendidos al colchón, entregándonos a los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y me encontré con una divertida Nessie con un papel en la mano con una perfecta caligrafía impresa en ella _¡oh diablos! Nos quedamos dormidos en la cama de Edward._

**Avisen a la próxima o pongan una prenda en la puerta. Bella y yo nos quedaremos en la pieza de invitados. Eviten hacer mucho ruido.**

¿Edward? ¿Bromeando? Esto no es bueno, luego estará enojado y no tendré escapatoria, lo conozco durante demasiado tiempo y se que me asesinara. Me pare de un salto y Nessie se sonrojo. ¡Ups! Ambos seguíamos desnudos. Sonreí, tome mi ropa y antes de entrar al baño dije:

-Calma Mon Chérie, no hay nada que no hayamos visto ya- y eso fue suficiente para que si cara se pusiera de un rojo mas intenso aun.

Me vestí y salí para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido ayer, esto no podía quedar así. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo y hasta mi alma le pertenecían a esta pequeña. Ella tenia puesto un precioso vestido verde strapless puesto, se veía preciosa, como siempre.

-Nessie, cariño- dije con calma- necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó- ella me miró un poco asustada, pero yo seguí hablando con seguridad- lo que pasó ayer no se puede repetir- su linda boquita se abrió levemente.

-¿Cómo que no se puede repetir?- dijo atónita, para luego decir seductoramente- debe repetirse, ambos lo deseamos y somos adultos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Cada vez se acercaba mas a mi y yo sentía como mi autocontrol se volvía a ir a la mierda- tu y yo podríamos ser amigos con derechos y…- la hice callar.

-¡¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Te has vuelto loca? O sea que nos veremos dos o tres veces a la semanas nos revolcaremos un rato, después nos vestiremos y nos iremos sin saber siquiera como estuvo el día del otro ¿Qué pensará tu hermano de todo esto? ¡Él me matará!- perdí las riendas por un momento, pero debía de cuidar de nuestra integridad y pensar con la cabeza.

-No pienses en mi hermano ahora. Somos solo dos adultos con necesidades físicas- puso sus manos en mi cuello, me miro fijamente a los ojos y mis defensas cayeron por ese mar chocolate, me rendí y la besé. Mi camisa voló y mi cinturón estaba siendo un estorbo. Empecé a bajar el cierre de su vestido, cuando de la nada, un Edward muy furioso abrió la puerta de la habitación. Nessie gritó e intentó subir desesperada lo que había bajado de cierre, mientras que yo buscaba mi camisa -¿Cómo llego a la cortina?-

-Nessie, querida, necesito hablar un momento con Alec ¿podrías salir un momento?- dijo Edward dulcemente _apuesto a que esta actuando_

-Claro- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la pieza.

Cuando Nessie cerró la puerta, sentí al instante la dura y fría mirada de Edward sobre mí.

**Nessie POV**

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, ni lo que he dicho y tampoco lo que hecho durante las ultimas 24 horas. Creo que ese antiguo que sentía por Alec ha vuelto a nacer y me hace decir cosas que normalmente no diría. Se que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero yo no soy un gato. Me quede en la puerta escuchando la conversación.

-¡Me puedes explicar lo que paso luego de que me fui! ¡¿Por qué mierda estaban en mi cama? ¡Y desnudos! Profanaron mi intimidad- se escuchaba alterado, muy alterado

-Eddie- _oh oh_

-Eddie ¡Eddie! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?- _¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidió llamarlo así?_

-Perdón Edward, en serio, Nessie llego ayer buscándote después de haber encontrado a Jacob con Bella- mi corazón se contrajo por el mal recuerdo.

-Lo se, Bella estaba muy mal, pero ya le di su merecido a Jacob- _¿Qué le hizo? Bueno, se lo merece, es un puto._

-Y bueno, estábamos en tu cama porque, emm, bueno porque ¡Edward! Tú sabes por que- _oh si que lo sabía muy bien._

-Lamentablemente lo se ¿por lo menos le dijiste que la amabas? - _¡que! ¿Qué Alec me amaba? ¿a mi? Es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas._ Me fui a la cocina, necesitaba un café urgente, pero cuando entre, estaba Bella, con una pequeña bata y con el pelo húmedo.

-Nessie, yo, yo lo siento mucho, en serio, yo no sabia- no la deje terminar y la abrace fuerte.

-Lo se- dije- No teníamos idea de que ese imbécil estaba jugando con nosotras y no te culpo de nada.

-Pero Nessie, yo- La volví a interrumpir.

-Shhh, ya no importa, volveremos a ser buenas amigas, como antes, compraremos mucha ropa y guardare el secreto de tu amor por mi hermano- su cara fue impagable.

-Solo no lo digas en voz alta ¿ok?- asentí con la cabeza y nos volvimos a abrazar justo cuando los chicos entraron a la cocina y Alec con la mejilla roja. Solté a Bella y lo abracé a el.

-¿Qué te hizo?- le susurre al oído, el enterró la cara en mi pelo y dijo suavemente.

-Nada, no te preocupes- y me abrazo más fuertemente.

Evité pensar en la última pregunta que le hizo Edward mientras hablaban, pero la forma en la que Alec me sostenía, era como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir. Mi hermano con complejo de matón por un día interrumpió.

-Claro que no pasó nada- dijo en tono sarcástico- solo que mi hermoso y bello puño encontró casualmente la mandíbula de mi imbécil amigo aquí presente.- rieron juntos

-Bueno, mientras ustedes siguen comportándose como si estuvieran en la primaria, yo iré a resolver un par de problemas que debo hacer SOLA- dije claramente mirando a Alec y a Edward. Ambos asintieron resignados mientras que Bella intentaba no reír, pero el carmín de su cara la delataba.

Me despedí con la mano de todos y subí a mi mini Cooper. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior me abrumaron por un momento, pero me alivié pensando en la decisión de estar con mi hermoso Alec y dejar todo lo malo atrás.

Llegué al apartamento que alguna vez considere mi hogar y entre sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. En la mitad del salón, Jacob estaba tirado y rodeado de botellas de vodka, whisky y ron, era un estado deplorable. Limpie el desastre a su alrededor, hice unas maletas con mis cosas y luego me senté a ver televisión esperando a que Jacob despertara.

Alrededor de una hora después, escuche unos gemidos de donde se encontraba el, por lo que apagué la televisión, me levanté y le dije:

-Toma una aspirina que deje en la cocina, date una ducha, ponte presentable y luego hablaremos- su cara era un perfecto poema, primero fue de sorpresa, luego de desesperación, para finalmente pasar a la aceptación, además, no le quedaba de otra.

Después de quince minutos, Jacob salió con una polera café y unos jeans. Se sentó suavemente en el espacio del sillón al lado mío y noté que tenía el ojo morado.

-Descárgate- dijo- dime todo lo que tengas que decir- me preparé para soltar todo lo que había guardado desde que lo vi con Bella, pero cuando abrí la boca solo pude pronunciar lo que necesitaba una respuesta urgente.

-¿Por qué? Te entregué tantos años ¿para nada? ¡Me entregué a ti! Fuiste el primero en todo, estábamos tan bien juntos y lo único que no logro comprender es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Se me humedecieron los ojos por la humillación de estar preguntando algo como esto, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Jacob se balanceó de un pie al otro y después de un rato respondió.

-Creo que fue para cumplir mi fantasía. Bella Swan ha sido mi amor platónico desde la secundaria y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerla mía, no lo pensé dos veces, pero siempre supe que no seria mía completamente, yo era consiente de que ella ama a Edward con toda su alma. En un comienzo me sentí mal, pero luego aprendí a vivir con ello y me dediqué a disfrutar mientras pudiera. Yo amaba a Bella, pero ella nunca me amaría realmente y por eso te pedí matrimonio, porque te amo Nessie e iba a dejar a Bella cuando estuviera preparado, solo necesitaba tiempo- terminó mirando el suelo, con las mejillas rojas y jugando nervioso con sus manos.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Haz lo que quieras con este lugar. Hasta nunca Jacob Black- me di media vuelta, tome las maletas que había dejado cerca de la puerta y me fui.

Apenas cruce la puerta, sentí como si me hubieran sacado una pesada mochila de encima.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, pero igual tome la llamada.

-¿Hola?- dije con cautela.

-¿Ness? Soy yo, Bella- me tranquilicé considerablemente.

-¡ah! Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿sabes? Te llamaba porque se me ocurrió que podríamos ir de compras, necesitamos ponernos al día sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos vimos la ultima vez- dijo feliz, pero muy rápido. Lo deje pasar.

-Ok dime a que hora y en donde nos juntamos.

Quedamos de juntarnos a las tres en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

A la hora convenida llegue al centro comercial y Bella ya estaba esperándome. Nos abrazamos y nos fuimos de compras. Cuando mis pies empezaban a pedir clemencia, Bella se dirigió a Victoria Secret`s, me puse roja, pero entre igual, Bella estaba igual o peor que yo y me reí por la situación. Hace siete años hacíamos exactamente lo mismo. Tome un par de prendas pensando en Alec y fui a un probador. Cuando salí, Bella tenía una gran sonrisa y dijo

-Edward llamó- ahora veo el porque de la sonrisa- dijo que esta noche habrá fiesta en casa de tus padres, será formal por lo que debemos apurarnos para encontrar un vestido perfecto para esta noche- pagamos las cosas que nos gustaron y nos fuimos casi trotando.

Compramos maquillaje, Bella compró un vestido azul muy sencillo y yo compré un hermoso vestido verde agua. A las seis estábamos en casa de Bella, arreglándonos rápidamente y de milagro salimos a las 7:30 de su casa.

Nos fuimos en mi mini Cooper a la fiesta e íbamos llegando cuando dijo

-¡Oh! Se me olvidó decirte que la fiesta se cambio de lugar, pero de todos modos necesito ir a buscar algo a tu casa- seguí por el camino de tierra y cuando llegamos dijo lentamente- ¿podrías ir tu? Con lo patosa que soy me caería y mi vestido se arruinaría- me reí

-Bueno ¿Qué tengo que ir a buscar?

-Una cuchara, si eso, una cuchara- la mire con cara de "que mierdas estas hablando"- es que la cucharas de plata ayudan a desinflamar las ojeras, una receta casera que aprendí en Nueva York- dijo muy satisfecha de si misma, pero a mi me olía a gato encerrado. Tomé las llaves y entre.

Todo estaba lleno de velas y en medio del recibidor estaba un hombre de pie y tenía una máscara puesta. Esa máscara la he visto en alguna parte ¡oh Dios! Máscara, balcón, beso. Pero esa máscara yo la guardaba en mi antiguo cuarto y solo Edward sabía donde estaba. Seguro esto es un sueño, pero no recuerdo haberme dormido, además esto parece demasiado real ¿Qué hace mi príncipe enmascarado aquí? A lo lejos escuché el ronroneo de mi Cooper y como aceleraba, pero yo estaba congelada observando detenidamente a mi sueño hecho realidad. El sonrió y puso música de no se donde. Tomó mi cintura y me guío a la sala de estar. Los muebles habían desaparecido y al otro extremo había una mesa con un hermoso banquete sobre ella. Volví mis ojos a mi mágico acompañante.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tu solo?- sonrió y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿me podrías decir quien eres?- volvió a negar y me pegó a su cuerpo para poder bailar al compás de la canción que sonaba. Luego de un momento bailando, nos sentamos a cenar y dije suavemente para no romper este momento irreal.

-¿Ahora me dirás? Me tienes que decir quien eres o si no lo considerare un secuestro y tendré que llamar a la policía- rió y mi mundo se desvaneció al igual que mi sonrisa ¡Oh Dios mío! Esa risa, esos ojos, esa boca. No puede ser posible. Lo miré con el reconocimiento pintado en mi cara.

-¿Para que necesitas que te diga quien soy si ya lo sabes?- y se saco lentamente el antifaz negro, mostrándome al dueño de mis delirios.

Alec sonreía nervioso esperando que yo dijera algo, pero yo estaba anonadada así que dijo.

-Nessie, perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero tu estabas con el chucho, digo, con Jacob y no quería confundirte porque sufrirías eligiendo entre los dos. Solo me queda decirte que te amo con toda mi alma. Desde el día en que te vi bajar las escaleras en tu cumpleaños y nos besamos con la luna y las estrellas de testigo y si no sientes lo mismo que yo, lo entenderé, solo déjame… -lo hice callar, creo que es una costumbre durante el día de hoy.

-Solo explícame porque nunca me lo dijiste- dije con el alma en un hilo.

-Porque decidí esperar hasta que cumplieras por lo menos la mayoría de edad y así tomar decisiones mas conscientemente, pero cuando tenía planeado decírtelo llegaste con Jacob a la casa de tus padres y presentándolo como tu novio así que no intervine y me quede callado, pero siempre te he amado mi pequeña Reneesme- -¿siempre? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?-

- Yo también te he amado siempre, bueno amaba a mi príncipe encantado y a ti al mismo tiempo y darme cuenta de que son dos personajes diferentes en una sola persona me parece grandioso- me levante de mi silla y le di un beso donde expresaba todo el cariño que sentía por el.

Lo amo, él me ama y eso es lo único que importa en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Subiré un breve epílogo. Reviews?<strong>


	2. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Andrea POV

(5 años después)

-Y así el príncipe dijo que amaría por siempre a su bella princesa, se casarían, tendrían hijos y serían felices por siempre- dijo mi mami Nessie que estaba contando mi historia favorita. Cuando sea grande quiero tener un príncipe enmascarado que me ame.

Mi nombre es Andrea Volturi Cullen y mis papis se llaman Alec y Reneesme, además tengo unos abuelitos que siempre me dan chocolates y también tengo a tío Edward que me ayuda a molestar a papi. Hace poco, un bebe salió de la enorme tripa de tía Bella y cuando fuimos a conocerlo al hospital me entro la duda y pregunte a mi papi.

-Papa ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?- mi tío Eddie se rió muy fuerte, pero no dejé de mirar a mi papi que estaba rojito como tomate.

-Esto, emm, cuando los papis se quieren mucho, le escriben una carta a una cigüeña que vive en Francia. Ella le trae una pastillita y la mamá se la toma y ¡plop! Empieza a crecer un bebé en la barriga de mami- mi tío Edward sigue molestando a papá por eso y yo aun no logro entender porqué.

Una noche, fuimos a un baile en el trabajo de papi y mami se veía hermosa, parecía una princesa. Llevamos lindas mascaras y papa se parecía al príncipe de la historia de mamá y ella al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a papi me susurró bajito.

-Él es mi príncipe- mi papá la escuchó y puso una sonrisa gigante.

Luego de un rato mi papi abrazó fuerte a mi mami y se puso a llorar, a mi me dio miedo y corrí donde estaban ellos. El me tomó en brazos y me dijo.

-En un par de meses tendrás que hacerle un espacio a tu hermanito- -¿un hermano?-

-¡Si! ¡al fin!- grite- pensé que nunca llamarían a la cigüeña- estaba tan feliz, mi familia en la mejor del mundo y tengo a los mejores papis que me dan helado siempre.

.

.

.

.

El pasado no se puede cambiar, el futuro nadie sabe como es, pero aprovechando el presente podemos tener un amplio futuro junto a la persona que mas amamos sobre la faz de la tierra.


End file.
